Ghostly Gala
"Ghostly Gala" is the second Halloween episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired on October 3, 2014. Synopsis Its Halloween in the kingdom of Enchancia and Sofia is preparing the castle for her scary Halloween party, when unexpectedly strange things begin to happen, Doors knocking when no one is there and candle lights blowing out by themselves. Sofia soon finds out the one responsible is a ghost known as Sir Reginald Dexter Sircliff IV (also simply known as Sir Dax) who is trying to scare everyone out of the castle so he can host his Ghostly Gala for all the ghosts who will visit the castle tonight. Unfortunately, Sofia's party is on the same night as Sir Dax's gala and determined to stop him from ruining her party, Sofia intervenes with all of Sir Dax's attempts to scare everyone out of the castle, claiming its all but Halloween tricks she has put up. Meanwhile Clover meets a bat ghost named Boo and learns from him that Sir Dax only gets to see is friends and family every one hundred years on Halloween night and if he doesn't get to host his Gala before midnight he will never get to see them for another century. Clover tries to convince Sir Dax to talk to Sofia but he doesn't listen and proceeds with his plans in scaring everyone away. When Sofia meddles in his attempt to scare Amber, Sir Dax decides to take things a little too far by allowing bats into the ballroom, scaring everyone away. Despite being successful, he is unable to get rid of the bats. Both Sir Dax and Sofia can no longer have their parties with bats flying around in the ballroom. When Clover explains Sir Dax's true reasons for scaring everyone away, Sofia now feels sorry for the ghost and decides to help him host his Ghostly Gala. Together they manage to scare away the bats and in gratitude for her help, Sir Dax comes up with a plan for both of them to have both their parties. In the end Sofia hosts her Halloween party along with Sir Dax's Ghostly Gala where everyone thinks all the ghosts are just another one of Sofia's Halloween tricks. Songs *The Ghostly Gala Trivia * This is the second Halloween-themed Sofia the First episode, the first was "Princess Butterfly". * The text design for the episode's title card is similar to the one used during the opening of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. This is the first episode to have a different title card design. * This is the second episode to have a different closing credits sequence which is Halloween-themed, the first was "Holiday in Enchancia" where the closing credits sequence was Christmas-themed. * Several minor characters seen throughout the show reappear in this episode as one of the Ghosts. * During the song, The Skeleton's dance is a parody to Walt Disney's first-ever Silly Symphoniescartoon, The Skeleton Dance. ** Also, during the song, Sir Dax mentions Uncle Roy (Reference to Roy E. Disney) and Walter (Reference to Walt Disney.) * This episode is a foreshadowing of "The Curse of Princess Ivy": In this episode, James finds out about Sir Dax by seeing Sofia talking to him and then confronting her about it. In "the Curse of Princess Ivy", Amber finds out about the secret of Sofia's amulet by seeing her talk to Clover in a way that reveals she can understand him and then confronts her about it. Unlike Amber, James retains this knowledge and doesn't betray Sofia. * Moral: Sometimes the best way to solve a problem is to compromise. Gallery Ghostly-Gala-27.png See also * The Little Witch * Princess Butterfly * Cauldronation Day * Too Cute to Spook Category:Disney Category:Episodes Category:2014 releases Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior